


it's a different kind of danger

by gillafrey



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Vampires, because i am a huge cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillafrey/pseuds/gillafrey
Summary: "Alright, you know what?" Josh stands up to courage himself for what he's about to do. A plan is forming in his mind, and he's throwing himself in headfirst to silence the voice of reason in his head that's screamingthis is a really scary and bad idea!at him. "Uh, you're gonna feed on me. 'Cause, you know, I don't feel unsafe right now or whatever. And you're in serious need of blood, dude."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know Jack Shit about these people in real life, and this is written purely for fun (though fun is debatable, considering the amount of time it took me to finish this). in any case, please do not share this with the people depicted.

Tyler has been pale all day (and he _isn't_ pale normally, not like you'd expect a vampire to be), now that Josh thinks about it, but it isn't until that night when he honest to god falls to Josh's arms while they're crossing the parking lot that Josh makes the decision to investigate.

He panics mildly, then drags Tyler into the bus as discreetly as he possibly can and lowers him onto the couch. Tyler's not unconscious, he's breathing fine, but he's having serious trouble staying upright. Josh contemplates, like, slapping him or pouring cold water on him, but he's pretty sure it only counts if the person is in fact unconscious. Besides, someone might've blessed the water along the way. It's an unnecessary risk. 

"Tyler? Dude, you okay?"

Tyler takes a deep breath and slaps himself, saves Josh the trouble, trying to shake himself out of it. He huffs, "I'm fine, honestly."

Josh rolls his eyes. "You just fainted into my arms, like I was prince Charming. Or something."

Tyler waves him off. "Maybe I just wanted you to catch me with your big arms," he snorts, maybe a little deliriously, stands up and immediately comes to regret it as he nearly topples over again. "Okay, maybe I'm not--maybe I'm not entirely fine, but I can handle it, man." He picks his battles and sits back down.

A thought occurs to Josh as he watches Tyler rub his eyes. He doesn't really want to believe it, but--"Have you been drinking enough lately? You know, uh, blood?"

Tyler's answering "Yes?" comes out more like a question than Josh would like. He stares incredulously at Tyler. "You totally have not, dude!" He goes through his memory like a cassette, trying to remember when he last saw Tyler... well, feed (it's not that Josh is squeamish about it, except for how he kind of is), and it's been a while. "Where's all your blood bags?"

Tyler mumbles something. When Josh asks him to repeat, he rolls his eyes and says, "There aren't any."

"What?"

"I kinda ran out-"

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"A few-? Oh, dude," Josh exclaims and flops down onto the couch. Even he knows it's a long time to go without. Tyler looks sheepish, like he's somehow apologizing to Josh for risking his own life. Tyler is so ridiculous. "Why didn't you get more?" Josh draws out a little uncertainly. Man, he's not good at this. Despite them living in each other's pockets while on tour, Tyler prefers to keep the-- _vampirism_ to himself most of the time, and Josh respects that. He doesn't really know where Tyler gets his blood, just that there always is some in the back of the fridge.

"Well, I can't really just walk into the nearest hospital and ask that they throw me a bag, can I?" 

"I suppose you can't."

Tyler sighs. "I've got... an arrangement with a hospital back home. That's where I get my blood, I just... didn't bring enough this time, I guess." 

Josh is starting to feel a sense of urgency, with the way Tyler's speech is starting to slur. How fast can a vampire die of starvation?

"What about feeding on a living person? You can do that, right?"

Tyler grimaces and scratches his head. His hair is getting a bit longer again. It suits him, Josh thinks. _Focus_ , he tells himself. "Yeah, but that's not really my thing. Smuggling blood bags is bad enough, I don't want people to feel--unsafe, I guess, with me running around with my fangs out and stuff. I am a monster, after all," Tyler adds, smiling in spite of his words. Or maybe to hide something more real that lingers in his eyes for a moment.

So, cool. Tyler has been starving himself for god knows how long to make sure the people around him can chill. Typical. 

"Alright, you know what?" Josh stands up to courage himself for what he's about to do. A plan is forming in his mind, and he's throwing himself in headfirst to silence the voice of reason in his head that's screaming _this is a really scary and bad idea!_ at him. "Uh, you're gonna feed on me. 'Cause, you know, I don't feel unsafe right now or whatever. And you're in serious need of blood, dude." Tyler looks like the certain kind of vampire you see in crappy movies. He's got dark patches under his eyes and instead of the usual, beautiful gold, his skin is turning sickly pale. 

Despite all this, Tyler still puts up a fight, like Josh knew he would. "No! No way, man," he protests immediately.

"Tyler, come on, you need it. People do it all the time, don't they?" He doesn't really know anything about vampire customs. He only knows that real blood tastes a lot better than the old and stale stuff they have in blood bags, and that the feeding experience is supposedly an enjoyable thing for vampires. Both of which are less facts and more stories that he's read on shady vamp sites online. He gets curious sometimes.

He pulls down the collar of his t-shirt to uncover his neck, and stretches his head to the side a little. He's trying not to let himself freak out. "Come on."

"No!" Tyler croacks, but as he stares at Josh's neck, seemingly unable to look away, his fangs are visible. They're not huge, and Josh has seen them before, but he has to admit they look intimidating in the dim light of the bus. 

"It's fine, Tyler." He takes a step towards Tyler, ignoring the primal voice in his head screaming for him to run for his life. It's eating away at Tyler's resolve, Josh can see it. He's not sure how close to Tyler he can get before it gets weird, but he goes anyway. Inches away from Josh, Tyler is breathing heavily and eyeing at Josh's bared neck. Then he looks Josh right into his eyes. "If it's too much, tell me to stop, and I will," he warns, buries his face in Josh's neck and takes a deep breath. Josh shivers. "I promise I will."

Without any theatrics, he bites. 

It takes a moment for Josh to feel anything, his body reacting with shock, and when he does, it hurts like hell. His knees wobble, but Tyler's grip on him keeps him from losing his balance. 

Time slows. It must have only been seconds, but it feels like minutes to Josh. He tries not to think about what's happening, but he can hear the sounds. He feels like prey. 

After a while the pain subsides. His neck is starting to tingle, a feeling that spreads down his body. It feels really good, a stark contrast to the awful pain mere moments ago. So good, in fact, that something is starting to happen.

With Tyler's fangs in him, his breath hot on his neck and his arms around his shoulders, Josh realizes he's getting a boner. He's mortified and unable to do anything about it.

He can pinpoint the exact moment Tyler notices it, as he tears his fangs from Josh neck and leans back (looking a lot livelier, already). He doesn't remove his hands, unfortunately for Josh's dick.

"You, uh... are you, um-" For once, Tyler Joseph doesn't have an answer ready. 

"Dude, I am so sorry," Josh says quickly.

There's a moment where they stare at each other in silence. Josh can't stop thinking about Tyler's bloody fangs and the red smear around his mouth. _That's my blood_ , his brain keeps reminding him. Bizarrely, he's still hard in his pants, fear and arousal mixing into a confusing cocktail. 

Tyler shuts down his spiral of thoughts pretty effectively by kissing him. The only thing he knows how to do is to kiss back.

It's really weird, Josh's own blood smearing between their mouths, his mind swimming. The wound on his neck throbs a little but it doesn't bother him anymore. Everything he can think about is Tyler's lips against his and his hands making their way down Josh's body. 

Josh's moan when Tyler finally touches his dick through his pants surprises them both. Tyler doesn't let him live it down, just presses down harder and almost makes Josh's knees give out. 

Tyler pulls away with a loud smacking noise and plants a series of kisses on Josh's jaw and neck, all the way down to where his fangs were mere moments ago. He licks over the spot, then breathes heavily into Josh's skin, "Please let me blow you."

Josh whimpers. Tyler doesn't move aside from raising his head and looking at Josh, and Josh realizes he's actually waiting for permission to blow him. It's really hot. "Yes, god, please," he rasps, and Tyler spurs into action. He drops down on his knees and plants his hands on Josh's hips. 

With a deep breath Tyler nuzzles into the front of Josh's jeans, where a pretty impressive bulge is clearly visible, and says, "Bro, there's so much blood in your dick." Josh moans at the touch and throws a hand over his own face. If Tyler doesn't hurry, he doesn't know what he'll do. 

Tyler seems content to just keep breathing Josh in. Josh supposes it is kind of like cigarette smoke for an addict, with all the blood rushing just underneath the skin. 

An awful thought crosses his mind. "Dude, you aren't gonna bite my dick, are you?" he hisses quickly. 

Tyler tears himself away from Josh's crotch and looks up with wide eyes. It's a good image, but the thought of his dick being bitten is flagging Josh's boner a bit. "Umm, no?" says Tyler sluggishly, "Unless you want me to," he continues, eyeing Josh dubiously. 

"Please don't."

"Okay," Tyler says and looks back down. 

"You can still blow me, though."

"Got it."

It's a relief when Tyler finally pulls down Josh's zipper and gets a hand in his boxers. Josh's hips buck involuntarily and he doesn't bother feeling ashamed of it--there's a hand on his dick, it's to be expected. Then Tyler kisses the head of his dick and he lets out a moan, which is maybe a little embarrassing.

Josh forgets all about it, though, the second Tyler takes his dick in his mouth properly and sucks. His hand flies into Tyler's hair automatically, which Tyler doesn't seem to mind judging by the way his eyes flutter shut. 

"You like that?" Josh pants, then shuts his mouth in fear of sounding like bad porn. Tyler just pulls off and nods. There's a string of saliva connecting his lips and Josh's dick, which shouldn't be hot but kind of is. 

"You can pull," Tyler says before putting his mouth back on Josh's dick, and so he does. He pulls Tyler's hair and every time he does Tyler twiches a little. On a particularly rough pull he gets a muffled moan in response, a desperate sound in Tyler's throat, and Josh would get harder if that was possible. 

Turns out Tyler is kind of good at giving head. Josh even forgets to worry about the fangs as Tyler slowly swallows his dick further and then pulls almost all the way off. And repeats. Maddeningly slow. Josh whimpers and his hips stutter forward, chasing Tyler's mouth as he pulls backwards. Tyler doesn't seem to notice his desperation. Not that Tyler is paying attention to much else, now that Josh takes a look at him. He has his eyes shut, face slack and he's breathing deep and slow through his nose.

"Tyler," Josh rasps. He tugs Tyler's hair again and Tyler's hips twitch forwards. He has to pull harder to get Tyler off his dick. Tyler opens his eyes slowly. 

Josh cups Tyler's face with both his hands. "You okay? You still... there?"

Tyler nods and leans into the touch. "You smell really good," he breathes and pushes at the bulge in his own jeans.

Josh hasn't even touched Tyler's dick yet and he looks blissed out. It's a bit weird and really hot.

"Come here." Josh drags Tyler up until he's leaning against Josh. Kissing Tyler tastes like Josh's own blood and precome. He doesn't even mind. 

Tyler is soft and malleable under Josh's hands when he starts to work open the jeans trapping Tyler's dick. Really hard dick.

"Is it my blood that gets you this hot?" 

Tyler looks down and huffs out a little laugh. "I guess," he says as Josh gets his pants open and gets a hand on his dick, "but it's also like, you in general, man." Josh's gaze snaps up and he smiles after a moment. He kisses Tyler again and begins jerking him off with steady movements as Tyler gasps against his mouth. 

They go on like that for a while, their kissing getting deeper and sloppier as Tyler gets closer to the edge. Josh feels hot all over. It's filthy, the way Tyler is writhing against him and letting out small whines. His hand is covered in Tyler's slick and his own dick is hanging heavy where no one is tending to it. He desperately wants to touch himself, but can't seem to get his hands off of Tyler. Josh would gladly keep doing this for an eternity if it meant Tyler never stopped making those sounds.

He's got a plan, though. With great willpower he resurfaces from the kiss. Tyler tries to chase his lips but Josh holds him back with a hand on his cheek. 

"Let me just--"

He spits into his palm, just in case, and takes both of their cocks into his hand. It feels like heaven when he finally starts jerking them. Tyler seems to feel the same, judging by how his eyes roll slightly backwards and his mouth opens in a silent moan. Josh has to kiss him again. 

They're both so far gone that neither of them lasts long after that. Josh can't concentrate on kissing, instead just trading breaths with Tyler, mouths open slack.

Tyler comes before Josh, with a muffled whine. He bats Josh's hand away, oversensitive, and leans against his neck. Josh let's him come down for a moment, but his own need is getting too strong. "Tyler, please," he whines.

Tyler uses the last of his strength to jerk Josh off and mouth at his neck, and the wounds he left there earlier. Josh is gone in seconds, shooting into Tyler's hand. 

They both stand there for a while, unable to move, but finally Josh gets his hands on Tyler's shoulders and pushes him upright. He says, "Come on, man, I need to lie down," and drags them onto one of the beds, pants still undone. They lie down, half on top of each other.

"Was that weird?"

Tyler thinks about it and says, "I don't think so."

"Yeah, me neither," Josh says. "Do you feel better?"

Tyler nods against his shoulder. "Though, I might still be a little hungry. And you seemed to like it, so-" he trails off. Josh grins.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback i am Thirsty


End file.
